This disclosure relates to a peripheral device, a recording medium, and a data processing method.
Typical existing peripheral devices include image forming devices, such as multifunctional peripherals (MFP), capable of printing text and graphical images.
Some of the typical image forming devices switch their status between an operating mode and a power saving mode. The typical image forming devices can obtain print data and information about device modes and other types of information and can receive facsimile data through a network even in the power saving mode. Generally, when the image forming devices in a power saving mode obtain print data, the devices need to return to the operating mode with a rapid application of heat to a heater of a fixing unit to form an image. This may result in considerable power consumption.
The typical image forming devices are used with information processing devices. An information processing device, such as a personal computer (PC), is connected through an interface to a plurality of image forming devices and has a default printer memory that stores a default (preset) image forming device that is set to be firstly used before the other image forming devices. If the information processing device determines that an image forming device detected as being in the power saving mode is the image forming device stored in the default printer memory, the information processing device chooses an alternate image forming device.